Loggia Nera
thumb|279px|I famigerati tendaggi rossi e il pavimento a righe spezzati La Loggia Nera, demoniaco corrispettivo della celestiale Loggia Bianca, è un luogo immaginario della serie televisiva I segreti di Twin Peaks. In questo non-luogo, ove le forze del male si concentrano assiduamente, trova posto la red room, una sorta di sala d'aspetto riservata ai sogni. È proprio in questa stanza, in un sogno che lo vede invecchiato di 25 anni, che l'agente Dale Cooper si trova per la prima volta nella Loggia Nera, in compagnia del Nano e di un simulacro di Laura Palmer, che gli confida all'orecchio il nome del proprio assassino (emblematica l'assonanza di red room con il redrum - "assassinio" scritto al contrario - di kubrickiana memoria). Nel serial TV, l'agente nativo americano Hawk spiega a Cooper che la Loggia Nera nasce dalla mitologia del proprio popolo. Il termine viene citato anche nel libro "The Devil's Guard" di Talbot Mundy, dove viene associato al Tibet. Uno degli ingressi alla Loggia Nera si trova nella Foresta del Ghostwood che circonda Twin Peaks. In una radura chiamata Glastonbury Grove, 12 sicomori circondano una pozza contenente un liquido simile ad olio per motori, che funge da incensiere per il collegamente extradimensionale. Il riferimento a Re Artù e ai suoi 12 cavalieri è evidente (Glastonbury Grove è il luogo in Inghilterra dove, secondo la leggenda, il grande sovrano di Camelot venne sepolto). La chiave per entrare nella Loggia Nera è la paura (Windom Earle si serve del terrore di Annie Blackburn), similmente a come quella per l'ingresso alla Loggia Bianca è l'amore. Altra chiave per entrare nella Loggia Nera sembra essere l'olio, che Dale Cooper utilizza nell'ultimo episodio, insieme al timore per la perdita della propria donna. Inoltre, affinché le tende rosse della Loggia compaiano nel bosco e permettano l'accesso, è necessario che i pianeti di Giove e Saturno si trovino in perfetta congiunzione. Sia nel serial TV che nel sequel cinematografico Fuoco Cammina con Me, viene lasciato a intendere che vi siano più ingressi alla Loggia Nera, sparsi per il mondo. Una scena del film (non inclusa nella versione definitiva) anticipa l'apparizione a sorpresa di Phillip Jeffries negli uffici dell'F.B.I. di Philadelphia. La scena si svolge nell'atrio di un albergo di Buenos Aires, dove alloggia Jeffries. Quando quest'ultimo entra nell'ascensore, invece di scendere al piano dove si trova la sua stanza, si ritrova a Philadelphia. Secondo i file dell'F.B.I., Jeffries è scomparso per due anni. L'esperienza che lui associa ad Albert Rosenfield, Cooper e Gordon Cole si potrebbe dire sia avvenuta a Buenos Aires, poiché l'albergo era l'ultimo luogo visitato. Le esperienze del maggiore Garland Briggs e della Signora Ceppo mostrano anche come una persona può essere "rapita" senza che si trovi all'ingresso della Loggia, ma anche solo essendo molto vicino alla stessa. Sia la Signora Ceppo che il Maggiore e Cooper si trovavano nei boschi al momento della loro scomparsa. Rimane poco chiaro se la Loggia Bianca e la Loggia Nera siano o meno reami separati. Qualcuno potrebbe interpretare le due Logge come un unico luogo; possibilità resa plausibile dal pavimento a specchio bianco e nero presente nella Loggia stessa. La teoria che pone le due Logge sullo stesso piano sarebbe coerente con il tema della dualità che caratterizza la Loggia, riflettendo il concetto di Yin e Yang; tema peraltro costante nella stessa serie televisiva. thumb|left|360px|Il sogno di [[Dale Cooper nella red room, all'interno della Loggia Nera]] È un pensiero comune che la Loggia Nera sia un regno di male assoluto che ha usurpato, assorbito o occupato la sua controparte Bianca, con la possibilità conseguente che la Loggia Bianca si sia trasformata nella sala d'aspetto rossa della Loggia Nera (permettendo comunque a spiriti benigni ed angeli di manifestarsi al suo interno, come il Nano e il Gigante), o che la sala d'aspetto sia una zona neutrale, e le azioni condotte dagli astanti determinino la loro appartenenza all'una o all'altra Loggia. Durante la seconda stagione Windom Earle mette in relazione una vecchia storia sulla Loggia Bianca con il Giardino dell'Eden, suggerendo che la Loggia Bianca sia potuta appartenere ad un tempo ormai perduto o dimenticato. Earle di contro descrive la Loggia Nera al presente, indicando forse che la stessa abbia sostituito la Loggia Bianca: "Un posto di potere quasi inimmaginabile, pieno di forze oscure e segreti maligni. Nessuna preghiera osa entrare in questo luogo spaventoso. Gli spiriti non badano alle invocazioni religiose. Possono strapparti la carne dalle ossa o salutarti allegramente. E se vengono imbrigliati, gli spiriti di questa terra nascosta di urla soffocate e cuori spezzati offrono un potere così vasto che chi lo detiene potrebbe riordinare la terra a suo piacimento". L'agente Hawk descrive la Loggia come "L'ombra stessa della Loggia Bianca. La leggenda dice che ogni spirito sulla strada della perfezione deve passare attraverso la Loggia Nera. Qui, puoi incontrare la tua stessa ombra. La mia gente la chiama 'L'abitatore della Soglia'... Ma è detto che se affronti la Loggia Nera con coraggio imperfetto, finirà con l'annichilire la tua anima". Il tempo all'interno della Loggia Nera sembra non avere nessuna correlazione con questa dimensione (scorre normalmente, più lentamente o si ferma del tutto, come dimostra la tazza di caffé in mano all'agente Cooper), e lo spazio è separato tra le varie stanze, collegate tra di loro da stretti corridoi e tende rosse. Gli abitanti della Loggia parlano in un inglese distorto (recitato al contrario e poi riprodotto, su pellicola, al rovescio) e spesso parlano per enigmi e non sequitur. Si può vedere un parallelismo con alcune forme di sciamanesimo, nelle quali gli abitanti degli altri mondi a volte parlano alla rovescia. La presenza di doppelganger o di aspetti "malvagi" della personalità di qualcuno, è probabilmente la caratteristica più spiazzante della Loggia Nera. I doppelganger sono identici alla loro controparte nel mondo reale, con la sola eccezione degli occhi vitrei. Apparentemente esiste un doppelganger per ogni essere umano, vivente e non (ne I segreti di Twin Peaks appaiono i "doppi spettrali" di Laura Palmer, Leland Palmer, Annie Blackburn e Dale Cooper). La Loggia Nera è legata ad un poema oscuro, recitato da Laura Palmer a James Hurley e da MIKE a Dale Cooper in sogno, da cui è tratta la dicitura "Fuoco Cammina con Me" dei tatuaggi di BOB e MIKE: "Through the darkness of future past '' The magician longs to see. One chants out between two worlds Fire walk with me"'' ("Nell'oscurità di un futuro passato '' Il mago cerca di vedere. Un canto sorge tra i due mondi Fuoco cammina con me")'' - La traduzione italiana riporta "Un'opportunità sorge tra i due mondi". La discrepanza è da rilevare all'interno di un errore di traduzione tra "chants" (canto) e "chance" (opportunità). La sottolineatura inglese, tuttavia, fuga ogni dubbio, riportando la dicitura "chants" (canto). Nell'ultimo episodio de I segreti di Twin Peaks, Dale Cooper incontra di persona l'Uomo da un altro posto, il Nano, all'interno della red room. Solo quando l'uomo dice "Fuoco cammina con me", il regno esplode in fiamme e quindi sprofonda nell'oscurità. Questo è quasi certamente il momento nel quale Cooper finalmente entra nella Loggia Nera. Nel 1993, il compositore della colonna sonora de I segreti di Twin Peaks Angelo Badalamenti ha partecipato alla composizione di un brano, intitolato appunto "Black Lodge", per l'album "White Noise" degli Anthrax. Categoria:Luoghi di Twin Peaks